Love Is Blind
by GwenOwenforever
Summary: The whole team apart from Gwen and Owen can see the love between the two of them. Jack, Ianto and Tosh decide to do something about it. Rated for some mild language.


**Disclaimer:** As ever, I do not own anything, no matter how much I'd love to.

**A/N:** Just a random idea I had really.

Gwen wiped away the tear from her face and clutched her sides. Owen had just told her a stupid joke but for some reason, she found it funny. He laughed at her as she doubled up in her chair.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that funny." Owen laughed.

"I know, it was the stupidest joke I've ever heard." She smiled.

"Oh thanks." He said.

Jack walked up to them and folded his arms.

"Don't you two have work to be getting on with?" He frowned.

"Sorry Jack, we'll get on now." Gwen sighed.

Jack nodded at her and walked back towards his office. He noticed Tosh up in the greenhouse watching Gwen and Owen, she seemed to be upset. Frowning, he made his way up to her.

She didn't look at him as he entered.

"Tosh? Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She mumbled.

Jack walked over to her and looked out at Gwen and Owen. Gwen was listening to him, smiling as he told her some story.

"It's Owen, isn't it?" He said.

"No, of course not…a little." She sighed.

"He'll come around one day." Jack told her.

"I don't think he will. He's happy now Jack, happier than I've ever seen him. I want him to be happy." She said.

"They both seem to be a lot happier." Jack admitted.

Tosh smiled sadly at him and walked back down to her computer.

She smiled at Gwen and sat down. Gwen noticed that Tosh seemed to be upset.

"You ok Tosh?" She smiled and walked over to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tosh nodded.

"Are you sure? You know you can tell me anything. Just say, 'Gwen I need to talk' and I'll listen." She told her.

"Thanks." Tosh smiled.

Owen crept up behind Gwen and grabbed her sides making her squeal. She turned around and chased him down into the autopsy bay. She could hear Owen making fun of Gwen as she jumped on him and pretended to punch him.

"Did a fly just hit me? Oh no, it was your fist, sorry. Easily mistaken though." Owen mocked.

Jack had to tell them both off a lot during the day but their childish antics made him smile. It was nice to see them both happy. Gwen had split up with Rhys a couple of weeks back and she was a lot happier since she'd not been with him. Plus, it was just good to see Owen relaxing a bit more and not hiding himself behind his sarcasm.

That night, Gwen left the Hub with Tosh. Owen had to work late to complete an autopsy on an alien they'd never seen before.

As Tosh and Gwen left, all Gwen could talk about was Owen. Tosh noticed how Gwen's eyes would light up and a slight smile appeared on her face as she said his name.

"So, how long have you and Owen been together?" Tosh asked Gwen.

"What do you mean? We're not together." Gwen frowned.

"But you're in love with each other, everyone knows that." Tosh told her.

"Tosh, what are you talking about? There's nothing going on between us…well not any more and I'm not in love with Owen." Gwen said.

"But…you and he have gotten quite close over the past few weeks." Tosh pointed out.

"We're just friends Tosh." Gwen said sternly.

"Oh right…well, I'll see you tomorrow." Tosh said and left to go home.

Gwen watched her go with a suspicious expression on her face. Did they really think there was something going on between her and Owen? She shook her head and drove home.

Jack called Owen into his office after a few hours with no progress on the alien. Ianto handed them both a cup of his industrial strength coffee.

"Don't want you falling asleep while you're driving." Ianto smiled.

"Cheers." Owen yawned and took the coffee from him.

Jack smiled at Ianto as he handed him his coffee and sat on the edge of his desk.

"There's nothing similar on record?" Jack asked.

"Nothing. I can't figure the bloody thing out." Owen sighed.

"Well, it was worth a shot." Jack said. Owen rolled his eyes at him and leant back in the chair. "So you and Gwen. It seems to be going pretty well between you two." He smiled.

"What does?" Owen said, sipping his coffee.

"Well, you're together now, aren't you?" Ianto asked.

Owen almost choked on his coffee. He put down his cup and looked at Ianto and Jack.

"Look, whatever joke you two are trying to play, it really sucks. Me and Gwen aren't together." Owen laughed.

When he saw the other two weren't joking, his eyes widened.

"But you two are like…closer than best friends. We saw you kiss her the other day too." Jack told him.

"We're just friends. She's helped me through a lot of things recently and I've done the same for her. That kiss was just a friendly kiss." Owen explained.

Ianto watched as Owen's eyes glazed over as he remembered the kiss. He turned to Jack and rolled his eyes.

"Ok, Owen. You might as well go home, I don't think we're going to get anywhere with that alien." Jack sighed.

"Finally, see you." Owen called as he ran out of Jack's office.

"It didn't look like just a friendly kiss to me." Ianto mumbled to Jack as they listened to Owen's footsteps running out of the Hub.

"Either they're trying to hide it from us, which is pretty stupid because it's so obvious, or they somehow can't see they're in love with each other. I think it's the last one myself." Jack said.

"I feel a plan coming on." Ianto smiled.

"You know me too well." Jack grinned.

He pulled Ianto towards him and placed a hand on his waist. He crushed his lips against Ianto's and ran a hand through his hair.

When Owen returned home, his phone began to ring. He didn't need to look at the screen to know who it'd be. A wide smile spread across his face as he answered it.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey Owen. Did you have any luck with that alien?" Gwen asked.

"Nope. I haven't got a bloody clue what it is." He sighed.

"That's a shame. How long did Jack keep you?" She said.

"I've just got back." Owen told her.

"Bloody hell." Gwen said. "Has Tosh said anything to you?"

"No, why?" Owen replied.

"Earlier, she told me that she thought you and me were together. She said that everyone thought that." She told him.

"Yeah, Jack and Ianto said that to me." Owen frowned.

"Where are they getting this from? I mean, do they really think we're…you know, together?" She laughed.

Both fell silent for a couple of minutes while they reviewed the past couple of weeks in their heads.

"Well…erm, I'd better go. I'm knackered and no doubt Jack will want us in early tomorrow." Owen sighed.

"Yeah. Night Owen." Gwen said.

"Night. See you tomorrow." Owen replied and put the phone down.

Gwen smiled as she put her phone on the side. She was sat in up in bed while she was on the phone. As usual, she couldn't sleep without her phone call to Owen. She slipped down into the bed and fell asleep, a smile spread across her face.

The next morning, as she was getting ready, her phone bleeped. It was a text from Owen.

_"Fancy meetin up 4 breakfast?  
O xxx"_

She replied.

_"Yh sure. Where we goin?  
G xxx"_

She waited for a reply.

When she didn't get one, she frowned at her phone and checked it to make sure she hadn't turned it off. Looking out the window, she saw a familiar blue car pull up. As she ran down to meet him, she grabbed her jacket.

He was leaning against the side of the car, waiting with the door open for her. She hugged him and smiled up at him as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Morning." She smiled.

"Good morning Miss Cooper, your chariot awaits." He grinned.

He closed the door behind her and jumped in the driver's seat. As he pulled off, he winked across at her.

"So where exactly are you taking me? You never text me back." She said.

"To be honest, I have no idea. What do you fancy?" He asked.

"Hmm…I really fancy a bacon cob." She sighed.

"A bacon cob? I'm taking you out for breakfast and you want a bacon cob? Alright…if that's what you want." He shrugged.

After stopping at the café for a quick breakfast, they made their way to the Hub.

Jack and Ianto smirked as they entered through the rolling door.

"I can't believe they don't even notice their feelings for each other." Ianto said.

"They'll find out…soon. Get Tosh and meet me in my office in ten." Jack told him.

Ianto nodded and went to make coffee for Owen and Gwen. As he passed Tosh, he whispered Jack's message in her ear. She nodded once and continued to check the rift monitor. He knew this must be hard for her but he also knew she'd be happy if Owen was.

When they met in Jack's office, he closed the door behind them.

"So what's the plan?" Ianto asked.

"I'm not sure yet but we will make them see the truth." Jack said as he watched Owen throw a ball of paper at Gwen.

"How do you get someone to realise their feelings though?" Tosh asked.

"We could just bang their heads together." Ianto shrugged. Jack gave him a 'you're not helping' look and sighed. "What? I thought it was a good idea."

"Thank you for your input but I was thinking of something a little less violent." Jack said.

"We could trick them into admitting it." Tosh suggested.

Jack clicked his fingers and pointed.

"That's it. Tosh you're a genius. We get one of them to open up, then maybe they'll realise and admit their feelings. Meanwhile, we get the other one to overhear the conversation without either of them realising. The question is, who do we get to open up?" Jack asked.

"Gwen. Owen's too careful around us. He only shows emotion around Gwen, we'll never get him to open up." Tosh said.

"Ok. Tosh you work on Gwen, Ianto we'll get Owen." Jack told them.

Tosh and Ianto nodded once. They filed out of Jack's office, not noticed by Gwen and Owen.

They seemed to be involved in a sort of wrestling match. Gwen had jumped on Owen's back and was trying to grab something from his hand.

"Give it back." Gwen laughed. When she saw the others, she jumped down and pointed at Owen. "Jack, he stole my pen with the little apple on top. Tell him to give it me back." She pouted.

"You two are driving me crazy." Jack sighed. "Owen, give Gwen back her pen and both of you calm down."

Owen held the pen out to Gwen and she snatched it back, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Snitch." Owen mumbled.

"Ianto, how about some coffee. I could do with it after these two. Decaf for them." Jack smiled.

"Yup." Ianto nodded and went off to the kitchenette.

"Owen, I need your opinion on something." Jack said.

Owen walked with Jack to the bottom of the steps that led up to the greenhouse. Gwen and Tosh returned to their computers. Just as Jack turned to Owen, Ianto shouted to him.

"Jack, could you help me? The coffee machine is playing up." Ianto asked.

"Yeah sure." Jack nodded. Owen sighed and went to go back to his computer but Jack caught him by the arm. "No, wait here for me. I'll only be a minute."

Owen rolled his eyes and leant against the steps.

As Jack disappeared with Ianto, he winked at Tosh and she nodded slightly. She turned to Gwen and smiled.

"So what's the real Owen like?" She asked.

Gwen looked up at her and smiled, her eyebrows raised. Owen turned his head at the mention of his name. Gwen didn't seem to notice.

"Erm…well, once you get past the sarcastic tosser, he's ok. He's sweet and kind, well as kind as Owen can get." As Gwen was speaking, Tosh got the impression Gwen was starting to talk to herself rather than Tosh. She was looking into space, a smile on her face. "At times he can be really annoying but...I love him really."

"What?" Tosh asked.

"What? What's wrong?" Gwen frowned.

"What did you just say?" She smiled.

"I said he can be annoying at times but I love…oh my God, Tosh I…I love him." She gasped.

Owen froze, his pulse quickened and he felt his heart pound against his chest. He silently walked up behind Gwen. He span her round and kissed her gently, placing a hand on the bottom of her back to bring her closer. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung onto him just as tight.

Jack and Ianto joined Tosh. Jack beamed at Tosh and she returned it with a sad smile. He took her to the side as Gwen and Owen surfaced for air.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Jack asked.

"As long as he's happy, I'm fine. I have to let go sometime." She told him.

Owen wrapped his arm around Gwen's waist and pointed at the others.

"You planned this didn't you?" He said, his eyes narrowed.

"We might have." Jack shrugged.

"Well, I'm not complaining." He whispered and turned back to Gwen. "I love you too."

Reaching up his hand, he stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear.

"Ok, now that's all over, everyone get back to work." Jack ordered.

Gwen glared at him for ruining her moment. She leant up and kissed Owen before sitting down with a huff at her computer. Owen chuckled and went down to the autopsy bay.

Finding a piece of paper, he scribbled a quick note to Gwen and folded it into a paper aeroplane. He threw it out to her and waited for his reply.

The aeroplane hit the back of her head and she was about to shout at him when she noticed the writing on it.

"_My place, tonight. No phones, then no one can disturb us.  
Love you. Owen xxx"_

She smiled and replied back.

As he put his latest autopsy subject into the cold storage compartment, the note landed on top of the corpse.

"_Agreed, no phones. Bring the lab coat.  
Love you too. Gwen xxx"_

Owen grinned and looked up. She was standing on the balcony looking down at him. She bit her lip and smiled. He nodded and watched as she left, a slight spring in her step.


End file.
